


Can I Kiss You?

by Marie



Category: Avatar (TV), Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Love, set before the coronation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie/pseuds/Marie
Summary: He’s smiling at her and she can’t help but smile back, the corner of her mouth quirking. She continues to stand, her fingers now worrying at the end of her still damp braid and she can see the confused tilt of his eyebrows as he stares at her.





	Can I Kiss You?

The room is dark, a candle on the bedside table the only light in the room. She stands just inside the door, her cheeks flushed as she leans back against the door and fumbles for the lock.

“Hey.”

He’s smiling at her and she can’t help but smile back, the corner of her mouth quirking. She continues to stand, her fingers now worrying at the end of her still damp braid and she can see the confused tilt of his eyebrows as he stares at her.

“It was… pretty crazy today, huh?” Katara says – finally, after what feels like eons of staring – trying to clear the weird tension in the air.

“Uh… yeah, I guess,” Aang answers, reaching to scratch at his neck awkwardly. They are both aware that it has been days since they had last spoken and that when they had it had been harsh words and cutting tones. The heat of the summer night in the Caldera City was oppressive, the thick red brocade curtains of the palace not helping.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Katara adds and looks at him hopefully. Her fingers are still twisting in hair.

“Me too – I mean – you – I mean,” Aang sighs and flops back onto the bed, sinking into the plush mattress and almost disappearing in the thick blankets. She tries not to giggle as he groans in embarrassment. “What I meant was… I’m glad you’re okay too. I heard about what you did.”

“I heard about what you did, Aang,” Katara replies. She feels bold and steps away from the door to perch on the edge of the bed. Their eyes meet and the smile comes to her easily. “Aang, you were incredible. I wish I had been there… I’m… I’m so proud of you. Being able to find a means to an end and not compromise your values… it’s just… wow.”

“It wasn’t that great,” Aang answers sheepishly as he sits up, his legs folding beneath him easily. He gives her an apologetic shrug. “I don’t really want to talk about it. Sorry, it’s just I don’t know how many times I’ve had to explain what happened already today and-“

“It’s okay,” She reaches out and places a hand on his forearm, squeezing reassuringly. “I understand. Really. We can talk another time. I’ll just go.” She stands, turning to leave but is stopped by Aang’s hand grabbing at her own.

“No, stay, please.”

She glances at him over her shoulder, a rush of colour spreading over her own cheeks as she spies the flush covering his pale skin. His gaze is so eager, so pleading that she crawls on to the bed with a nod.

There is silence and they keep catching each other’s eyes before their gazes dart away. Katara knows why she is so nervous. She thinks back to the night of the play, the horrible play where everything had seemed to go wrong. This is her chance to put everything right. To tell him how she really feels, to apologise for the way she had handled things in the past.

But she doesn’t want Aang to think that this is some sort of… pity confession, or that she is only interested now that he has saved the world.

“Are you alright?” Aang is looking at her, his brows drawn as he watches her fuss with her once neat braid.

“What? Oh, yeah, I’m just,” she pauses and sighs, “I really am glad you’re okay. I… I don’t know what I would’ve done without you.”

His gangly arms are around her before she has a chance to take a breath and she melts against him. Aang’s voice is soft against her ear. “Don’t think about that. We’re all okay, I’m here, you’re here. We’ll always be together.”

Her fingers grasp in the fabric of his tunic and she breathes him in, all clean soap and incense and the fresh air from above the clouds.

Katara pulls back from their hug and the words are out of her mouth before she realises what has happened. “Can I kiss you?”

Her hands are still clasping his shoulders and she stares at him wide eyed, his gaze equally as shocked. Aang’s mouth opens and closes a few times. His cheeks are scarlet and she is sure her own match.

“Do you really want to?” He sounds hopeful – he looks hopeful. She nods, a shy smile tugging at her mouth. “But what about what you said before at-“

She took a leaf out of his book, her fingers tracing up to grip his jaw and pulling him forward. Their lips meet softly and Aang gasps against her mouth.

There will be time later for long talks and confessions, but for now this is enough.


End file.
